onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Genshi Genshi no Mi
The Genshi Genshi no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into nuclear energy/explosions at will, turning the user into an Atomic Human (原子人間, Genshiningen). It was eaten by Aniel', a mysterious pirate from South Blue. Appearance Genshi Genshi no Mi resembles an orange pineapple, composed of many ellipse shaped components with swirl patterns on each one, and light beige leaves sprouting from the top. Strengths Like with all other users of Logia Devil Fruits, the user of this fruit is able to control, create, and transform into an element. In this case, Aniel' is able to control, create, and transform into liberated nuclear energy, which makes him a literal living nuclear weapon. This means that every attack from this fruit is followed by various amounts of radiation which pollutes and poisons everything within the radius of attack and even further. Due to nuclear energy's properties Aniel' has a great resistance towards high temperatures and can negate Akainu's and Ace's heating properties because temperature in the center of the nuclear explosion (which is basically this Fruit's element) reaches 2-5 million degrees Celsius. Weaknesses This Fruit's powers require harsh training to learn how to fully use and control them. This means that every time Aniel' uses his fruit's powers (excepting the times when he turns into nuclear energy to avoid his enemy's attacks) his stamina is incredibly drained to the point when he might become a "vegetable" for few hours just from several uses of his devil fruit so he has to rely oftenly only on his combat skills just not to loose consciousness from every attack he blows using his fruit. Aside from that, it suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Aniel is able to create, control and transform into nuclear energy at will and use it to cause tremendous nuclear bomb-like damage to everything in his way. Also powers of this fruit are used to extend Aniel's jump height and sprint speed by creating small explosions under his feet. This method of transportation is often used by Aniel' to avoid himself from submerging with seawater. Attacks *'Lone Star:' Aniel's basic attack. He charges a sphere of nuclear energy in his hand and shoots it at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to blow up whole fleets consistent of 20 battleships and more. The damage varies from the concentration of the nuclear energy in the projectile so Aniel' is able to cover small surfaces with his attack. *'Nuclear Flare:' Aniel' concentrates a large amount of nuclear energy in his body and then blows himself up causing a great nuclear explosion around him. However this attack isn't powerful enough to eliminate big groups of targets so it is oftenly used just to blast them away in order to have more range to use other techniques. *'Fallout:' Aniel' emits a huge wave of radiation which burns everything in it's way. *'Doomsday:' Aniel' charges nuclear energy in his fist and then punches the ground with it thus causing a great underground explosion which equals in terms of power and heat produced to the ones produced by an infamous bomb called Fat Man wich was used in bombardment of Nagasaki, Japan. This is a very dangerous technique and can be used only when Aniel's allies aren't with him or in extreme situations due to it's power and the fact that Aniel' himself has a high chance of dying after it's use. Trivia * The Genshi Genshi no Mi Devil Fruit and this article were created by The Funniest Valentine. * Article about nuclear energy. * This article was inspired by famous post-apocalyptic role-playing game series "Fallout" Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia Category:The Funniest Valentine